Feral Child
by Tripptych
Summary: Re-Written. Sasuke was born in his curse seal form, he is defected and unwanted; begging for repentance and salvation. AU. Slight Uchihacest / ItaSasu.


**Feral Child**

By Tripptych / a m b a, y e a h?

Disclaimer: I don't own _shit._

**Read Authors Note before you jump to conclusions.**

_**[Pre-Conception, Conception && Birth]**_

Uchiha Mikoto was a woman of many things, revered, beautiful, strong, talented, and immeasurably kind, she was a sight to behold being the matriarch of the Uchiha clan and wife to the leader of such a prestigious and powerful family she was held higher and indeed pressured to be more than the average woman.

The weight of responsibility and expectations that came with being the wife to the clan head was tremendous; her decisions were made and set into an immaculate fool proof schedule that was meant to be followed to ensure the future of her family. Arranged since her birth, she was married at the tender age of twenty one and obligated into to following the strict guidelines and customs that soon had her expectant with her first child by the age of twenty three.

It had been a difficult pregnancy filled with constant worry and apprehension whenever something happened, having had traditional parents who were strict on their family customs, she was left to nurse and procure her unborn child on her own without so much as a helping hand directing her in the right path.

The pregnancy soon flew by with great exertion, especially in the finally months when she was heavily swollen and near bursting with the taut skin of her stomach dropping gradually giving a subtle hint to anyone who had faced child birth that she was indeed ready to go into labour.

However it was unexpected and sudden when she did, the chilly cold air of early June was the only thing other than the searing heat and pain shooting through her body she could remember of the morning her first son was born. Healthy and strong, a little quiet but nowhere near worrying, Itachi was perfect and exactly what was expected of the head couple of the Uchiha clan.

As Itachi got older things continued to follow in example and happen as expected, he hit his mile stones early, surpassing any other Uchiha children born around his age and with staggering intelligence and perception; soon became the pride of the Uchiha clan.

However proud and happy with her child's never dwindling progress, Mikoto felt a little deterred as a mother. She had noticed that other children sought after their mother's affection and often smiled but unlike the other children, Itachi hadn't he never called her 'mum' or 'mummy' it was always formal and respectful and he certainly didn't come to her for affection not since he was able to walk and had the choice to be held.

Itachi was hardly a child anymore and the boy was barely even five, though she was no fool she knew the clan's traditions and expectations weighed heavily on her husband Fugaku who felt the pressure to push his only son into the prodigy role he was perceived to have.

Having no longer been needed to care for the child like she was supposed to, Mikoto grew lonely and longed for another child to smother with love, attention and everything she hadn't the chance to do to Itachi. Though any thoughts of a second child were out of the question, it was well known the Uchiha Fugaku desired no other child for he had his heir and it would have been in his words 'pointless to bring another mouth into this world when it was unnecessary.'

However hurtful and painful it felt to be shot down another chance to be a mother again it didn't stop Mikoto from trying to the point where she would succeed. One too many alcoholic beverages and a little persuasion lead to the conception of her second child however delighted and thoroughly excited to be having another child her enthusiasm was not shared but she hadn't cared; she would be a mother again and this time there would be nobody to take what was rightfully her birth right.

…

It was a hot day compared to Itachi's chill swept birth when Mikoto went into labour for a second time, sweltering hot and intensively painful even as she lie in the air conditioned comfort of the hospital with her husband and first son seated just outside the room.

The months of exhausting weight, swollen ankles and terrible heartburn were worth the few short hours of pain she would endure. Memoires of cooing, rubbing and singing to her over active stomach had made all this commotion of birth worthwhile to finally see the pretty face of her son.

Sasuke's birth was short, closer to five hours compared to Itachi's nine hour long birth but it was no less painful the second time round so when the bundle was placed in her exhausted arms no amount of parental love could prepare her for what she saw.

The baby in her arms was unlike anything she had ever seen before; it was grey skinned with tufts of powder blue hair and a black mark stretching across the small bridge of its nose, just under the eyes. Though he was different and a little small compared to most babies the leading Uchiha lady hadn't felt no less love and admiration for him than she had Itachi.

The midwives had been horrified to see the child and immediately went to inform the infamous clan head waiting outside that he had bared another son, proud of having produced not one but two sons he entered the room without precaution with his heir close on his heels.

Upon first inspection of his exhausted wife and the…animal in her arms Fugaku asked if it was some sort of a joke. Horrified at her husband's brash observation she calmly informed him that this was the baby she had been carrying for close to nine months and that he was no 'animal' or a joke.

Shocked, angered and thoroughly repulsed Fugaku demanded she get rid of it, calling it feral and repulsive names. Hurt by her husband's wild and painful words she spoke with enough stern authority she could muster and claimed that the child was there's and she would not be getting rid of him for she loved him.

Angered and furious Fugaku left the room with an aggravated fury to calm down and decided the future of his second _son_. Meanwhile through all his parents heated words little Itachi barely five years old stood at his mother's beside, peering as best he could over the edge to get a glimpse at the 'monstrosity' his father called it and the 'baby' his mother claimed it to be.

"Mother, what is it?" Itachi's smooth mellow voice drifted around the quieted room, smiling with affection she patted the bed beside her as an invitation for the younger to climb up.

Doing so without hesitation Itachi stared at the baby wrapped in blankets in his mother's arms; Shock, apprehension and fear creped over Itachi as he watched the twitching mass move.

"His name is Sasuke and he is your baby brother" Mikoto spoke, a little fear of her own twisting in her cramped insides as she watched her first born analyse the new baby like he would an enemy.

Two fingers sharply jabbed the bundle electing a flurry of squawks and wide eyes from the new addition, an audible gasp resonated from Itachi as he stared horribly at the wide eyed baby whose eyes were red at the pupil and black where the whites should have been.

"Itachi be gentle he's only a baby!" Mikoto scolded rocking the frightened infant soothingly, petting the blue soft hair affectionately.

Staring at his mother Itachi couldn't comprehend how his mother was able to be so loving towards something he was sure he had once seen in the pet shop down the road. The 'baby' gurgled and cooed quietly after having gotten over the little fit he had had and reached his tiny fists in Itachi's direction; recoiling in fright Itachi almost fell from the bed.

"Mother that's not a baby, it's a feral." Was all he said before climbing off the bed and away from his mother's stricken face too look for his father so he could return home and away from the little scary animal his mother held.

_**[Age Two]**_

Much to Fugaku and Itachi's utter horror and dislike the 'baby' was returned home with their wife and mother, nowhere near interested in letting the 'accident' they said was his son be known he was confined within the home for the better part of his life. Though this done little to deter the child, aside from his horrific appearance and animalistic tendencies, Sasuke like any other child his age, he learnt to crawl, speak, play and sit up by myself; it made Mikoto proud to have him even if his kin's didn't appreciate the wealth of such a child.

Inbred genetics' is what Fugaku had decided, it was the only reasonable explanations for his son's defective looks. Scolded and thoroughly hurt by her husband's outright dislike and shame of the child Mikoto was determined to give the baby all the love he deserved and more.

Sasuke was near a two year old toddler and had graciously taken to being a sheltered Uchiha, he would constantly follow his now seven year old brother around like one of those ducks on a string you pull behind you.

Mikoto was just proud at Itachi for at least trying to be civil, unlike his father and make seem as if 'chasy' the game Sasuke called it when Itachi ran away from him was infact only a game when in reality it was far from actual truth; Itachi would do anything to be away from his persistent brother.

It happened too often for Mikoto to find comfortable; sighing she looked at from the pile of dishes she had been drying. Sasuke sat in the middle of the floor between the kitchen and the table surrounded by his wooden blocks, a little ways away from the sitting Fugaku who occasionally eyed the child over his paper with distaste when the child made a particularly loud noise.

Sasuke however hadn't noticed and continued on with his game, growling and making other strange animal like noises, the youngest Uchiha crashed his dinosaur plushie into a pile of blocks he had stacked up; sending them flying and skittering around the floor close to his mothers feet.

Frowning the mother of two picked up one of the wooden blocks and examined it; small teeth marks marred the coloured surface as if someone had been gnawing on the block. Raising an eyebrow the Head Uchiha watched his wife pick up the child and coax him into opening his mouth with silly promises and persuasive faces.

"Come on baby, show mummy your mouth; AHH" She opened her mouth wide trying to see into his, he giggled childishly and copied her, making the 'ahh' sound too.

Squinting into his mouth she was pleasantly surprised and proud to see his teeth coming through, two little pointy fangs protruded from his top gums all red and slightly swollen she noted to get teething rings next time she was at the grocer; the fact they were fangs did little so squash her enthusiasm.

"Come on show daddy!" She spoke coming over to show her displeased who scolded at being referred to as 'daddy' especially from the little feral, opening his mouth like he had just done for his mother, Sasuke flashed his little fangs at the head male.

"He's truly a little feral" The oldest male snorted, flicking the paper he was reading.

Exasperation blemished Mikoto face as she stared at her husband heatedly, little Sasuke done little more than giggle again and hugged his mother deafly. Disappointed in her husband Mikoto sat the child back down on the floor with his blocks and went back to her dishes, it didn't matter that the rest of her family thought ill of the child; she was grateful for him enough to cover the rest of them.

She just hoped that one day her love would be enough for the child.

_**[Age Five]**_

"Nii-san! Can you do something with me today?" Sasuke asked pushing his longing somewhat spiky blue hair away from his face with an innocent and hopefully convincing look on his face.

The Uchiha heir looked up from the book he read, his ever impassive face staring at the young boy, a shiver went down his spine barely as he stared at those ever freaky eyes.

"No, go ask mother to play with you." It was simple and commanding but Sasuke knew to do has he said.

Bitting his bottom lip he nodded, still smiling stupidly at Itachi who knew from the start that is was as fake his.

"That's ok Itachi Nii-san, we'll do something tomorrow!" Sasuke spoke with hope in his voice that tightened on Itachi's heart strings, with a forced nod he returned to his book ignoring the drop of a fake smile and he slightly dejected hunch of the kid's shoulders as he left the living room.

This was a daily occurrence between the two brothers, Sasuke would come to him if he was around and ask for nothing more than to doing something with him, even if it was just sitting beside him and drawing quietly.

Regret and guilt always swam up Itachi's throat as he denied the simple request for the simple reason he was scared of the younger, the child was horrific to look at and harder to get close too though his mother hadn't a problem with it but he did.

It wasn't that he didn't love the boy, he supposed he did on some raw level but the horrific looks and feral tendencies were hard to digest and people often like himself, couldn't get past that and fear enveloped which soon turned to anger or hatred for the unknown.

Though the stubborn determination and hard headed Uchiha ways left no room for doubt that he was infact related to him in the way his mother insisted and not some stray animal she adopted while they weren't looking.

He had to give the kid determination though; he was never anything more than cold, emotionless and callous to the younger but despite all of his sordid actions and lack of brotherly love, still wanted to be around him and loved him unconditionally which was more than Itachi could say for himself.

It wasn't as if he hated the younger or anything it was just hard to get too close for the unknown fear that he might one day snap and kill someone, and because of that fear nobody wanted to get to close including a majority of his family.

Hell the kid was foolish enough to get into to all kinds of trouble and mischief; he wasn't someone you wanted to be around in the least.

Itachi could remember a day not to long ago when the little strange Uchiha had been in a fair bit of trouble with his parents, more so his father since the man had little regard for the kid. If the genius Uchiha could remember it had been because of a comment made to him while he was out on one of his rare shopping trips with his mother.

She disliked taking him places due to the harsh attention that was brought to him, the name calling, the whispers and the dirty looks that Sasuke either didn't see or care to listen to; his mother however didn't appreciate the unkind behaviour and tried to shelter the boy leaving him friendless and starved for attention too often.

This particular day had been rough on Sasuke with his father and brother being particularly cold and leaving the mother Uchiha no choice but to take the younger with her to the market for fresh groceries mainly because neither male wanted to stay home and look after him.

Everything had been fine, as he tagged along at his mother's side singing some song quietly to himself like he regularly done, one of the songs he had heard his brother playing in his bedroom one day.

Itachi wasn't quite sure what had transpired exactly but from what he understood though two other children mocked him and called him names. He was unsure of exactly what they had said to upset the little feral but it had angered him enough to attack the boy's, biting and clawing them with his lethal enamel. Horrified and distraught Mikoto had unwaveringly left the store in utter humiliation and horror after having offered to cover the medical bills due to her youngest provoked attack.

Though it wasn't seen as provoked just an attack, like some common animal the police had come around looking for the supposed 'dog' they owned that had attacked the children only to be thoroughly surprised to end up at their commanding officers house with his youngest 'son' in custody for an animal attack.

His father had been furious and called the little boy many crude names including freak, disgrace and a mistake which hurt the younger more than he would have let on, but having been subjected to such harsh words his whole life Sasuke swallowed them and put on his bravest face at least until he was alone and out of sight.

Having effectively ruined whatever minimal relationship shared between his father and society, Sasuke became withdrawn and learned to live on what only love his mother gave him; he thrived on it and learnt to live with just that.

One thing about Sasuke though whether it was born into him or because of the constant contrast of words the world had thrown at him; he had eventually learnt to ignore and move on, he was never sad or angry at the way he was.

He accepted himself even though others couldn't and that alone was enough for him.

_**[Age 10]**_

By the time Sasuke had entered the academy things had gone from bad to worse, entering at the age of seven, his mother's fears had been distraught and constantly worrying, she freighted to the point where it made Fugaku angry and he considered pulling the child out of school altogether and letting him live on whatever minimal education he had. She however learnt that her fears where for naught, Sasuke was fine or so he said; they still called him names and whispered about him when they thought he couldn't hear but that was alright because he would glare at them and they would stop at least until he was out of earshot.

Much to everyone's surprise Sasuke had even made a friend in the form of the villages other little monster, Naruto Uzamaki. The two fought like cat and dog but somewhere in that they found friendship, something Itachi was silently glad for; at least someone beside his mother could be near him without fear.

Even though his fear of the boy held it didn't stop him from loving the boy, not that it was ever made apparent however the lack of affection had crippled their brief sibling relationship. Sasuke had long since learnt that Itachi had no interest in being close to him like other siblings were, he wasn't blind nor stupid and knew that the prodigy of an older brother was frightened of him.

A little hurt by the discovery Sasuke tried his best to act normal to Itachi, well what Itachi would deem as normal; he held his mouth closed to hide his fangs, often hid his clawed hands behind his back and avoided looking at the older sibling in hope that he didn't look to feral to his brother.

In vain an attempt it was but he still followed the procedure anyway, each and every time he was permitted close enough to Itachi.

His father hadn't warmed to him in the least, he was colder than ever; ignoring the boy 98% of the time and degrading him the other 2%; his mother disliked it and constantly reprimanded the head Uchiha that soon learned to do it when she was out of earshot.

Calling him undignified and humiliating things, and sometimes bringing his low self esteem down further to the point where it barely scraped the bottom of the barrel. He didn't mind though, he was healthy and he had a mother and a best friend who cared for him; he didn't need small minded people to bring him down.

He quickly excelled in school, becoming a top student and mastering new skills constantly; falling in the shadow of his prodigy brother who was the epitome of perfect in everything from looks to brains; however smart and brilliant he was, he couldn't help but feel that over hanging shadow of doubt that he wouldn't be acknowledged for than the feral he looked to be.

The events that followed that day did little to prove anyone wrong.

His worst blow although had turned his self assuring confidence into nothing but ash when he discovered that his brother was betraying him in the worst way; Itachi was constantly close with their cousin Shisui while growing up and this made Sasuke jealous as a child but that was out shadowed by the fact that Sasuke was his legitimate brother and not this short head, flat nose imposter.

Naturally that was the only thing Sasuke held over their shared cousin but that small fact was ripped to shreds and smothered, when Sasukes final string of self confidence snapped; Itachi had proclaimed that Shisui was more like a brother to him than the feral little blue haired boy during one of their very rare yet heated arguments.

Even though his mother tried to reassure him with comforting words of 'He didn't mean it' and 'it was only the heat of the moment', Sasuke knew different; Itachi didn't saying things without purpose or honesty.

It had been a low blow to the boy's ego and a destructive blow to his self confidence, the doubt and hate set in as he found himself pointing out everything that was wrong with him, everything that made him horrific and frightening to everyone else thinking surely this was the reasoning behind Itachi's belief that Shisui was more of a brother.

When in fact the only thing wrong with him was he let narrow minded people judge him.

Eventually people had come to believe that Shisui as infact the supposed sibling of Itachi Uchiha and that Sasuke was nothing in relation to the great Uchiha family or if he was, the family pet which angered him more; he had practically been disowned by the two head males leaving his mother to deal with the sad little Uchiha.

_**[Age Thirteen]**_

Over time the once self assured and loving Sasuke Uchiha became nothing but a shell of his former self; he became withdrawn, anti-social and much like the feral people had referred to him as. He was hard to approach and even harder to understand; his attitude hot-tempered and his poor mother suffered the worst.

Mikoto Uchiha was forced to watch as her second born became sheltered, isolated and as much as she hated the word feral; he would snap, snarl and growl and anyone who looked at him for more than a passing glance, she hadn't remembered the last time he actually spoke let alone smiled and it tore her heart to pieces.

She was terrified for the day when he completely abandoned whatever humanity he had left and succumbed to the feral animal his kin's had so often told him to be.

It was unhealthy and she seemed to be the only one in distress about the vicious young man, though she tried her best offering what kindness she could; unbeknownst to her Sasuke felt the waves of doubt and fear slowly creeping into his mother.

It had become apparent he was no longer apart of the family one hot summer night at the dinner table, His father sat at the head his petite wife beside him with his eldest sibling on the other side alongside the hated Shisui Uchiha who had practically taken up residency in his home.

Sasuke was seated beside his mother much to his surprise, Sasuke was sure it was his last; he was waiting for the day when his father had enough and threw him out with his dinner in a dog bowl. It had been a tense affair with the fear rolling off the others at the table when Sasuke reached or the salt, his clawed fingers grasping the little shaker they flinched as if he would suddenly cut sick and maul them.

He scowled; he couldn't help but hear the unspoken words of 'feral animal' that practically rolled off his family. Looking down he stared at his dinner plate, his Sharingan whirling slowly in his eyes as he vaguely looked at the conversing so easily pair of _brothers _sitting across from him; they had excluded him from whatever conversation went around the dinner table that night, like every night not that he minded he had nothing to say.

After dinner all three males had vacated the kitchen leaving a still sitting Sasuke at the dinner table while his mother washed the dishes, blinking at the reflection in his spoon he frowned, standing he gathered his plate brought it to the sink.

Taking the plate from him, his mother turned back to the sink her attention trained on the dishes. A wave of affection washed over Sasuke as he hugged his mother from the side, she gasped and tensed dropping the plate she washing in the sink, effectively smashing it and cutting her hand.

Sasuke recoiled sharply as if he had done something terrible, with wide eyes he realised what had happened; he had scared his mother and caused harm, not from the sudden movement but because she was afraid of him.

Years of being the only person to love him, years of knowing better than anyone else and years of trusting him with her life when others hadn't were ripped to nothing but shredded air as he looked at his mum.

Hurt, confusion and then sadness marred his ashen face, his own mother; the woman who had defended him from cruel people who taunted and hated him; was afraid of him. He couldn't hold back the sad tears than welled in his eyes and the thought of he truly had nobody and turned to leave.

Her face contoured into instant regret when she saw the sad tears form in her not so little baby's eyes, before he left abruptly. Her heart clenched as she dried her hands on her apron, wrapping the bloodied one in the material as she rushed to follow him, "Sasuke!" she cried his name before he bolted up the stairs out of her reach and slamming his bedroom door.

Three heads turned to the commotion in the hallway as Fugaku rose to follow his wife up the stairs, he didn't trust his son and feared he may have done something to hurt the woman he held dear.

"What's going on?" He asked as he watched his distraught wife bang on his feral son's door, hot tears leaking from her eyes and she sobbed.

"Sasuke, he-"she sobbed, her bloody hand now banging on the door also.

Fugaku spotted the blood instantly and rage overtook his mind as he pushed his wife away from the door and towards the two now standing behind him, Itachi's face looked horrified at the bloody hand his mother held as she cried.

A hard shove and the wooden door flew open, Sasuke shrunk back from his curled position on the floor, his freakish eyes wide and dripping with tears. "What did you do, you fucking monster!" Fugaku roared angrily, stomping forward to the cowering teenager.

Gripping the blue shirt he held the kid by the collar, screaming hateful words in his face as the feral child cowered from the screaming man he called his father. "I'm sorry I-"A hard crack caught Sasuke jaw as he was dropped, shock, fear, hurt and anger coursed through the strange little Uchiha.

His mother screamed from the door way, her bloody hand being held by Itachi has he held her back. The look alone of his mother and brother face told Sasuke everything; he moved to stand when another harsh blow was brought down on him by his father.

A pain filled cry erupted from Sasuke's bleeding mouth as Fugaku brought his heavy boot into the boys ribs; surely cracking them. Panting harshly his father continued to hit his second child all the while his brother stood back and watched, anger for everything his father was doing to him bubbled in Sasuke's chest as he snarled like a feral.

The horrid snarl left his lips only to be rewarded with another hard blow, loosening one of his teeth and erupting blood through his mouth. More painful hits attacked his curled position against the floor boards, roaring of noise echoed in his ears as he pushed deeper into himself shielding his face from the sickening crunch of his father's shoes.

His eyes scrunched up in agony and his lungs fought to expand as the blows lessened in force, hard panting accompanying them. His father was now exhausted and fighting for breath as he continued to inflicted emotional wounds to the boy with promised threats and nasty words.

Sobbing and curling deeper against the blood slippery hardwood floors he heard his mother's panicked voice pushing her angered husband away towards the door. Baring a single look his swollen and fuzzy eyes focused on the distraught woman pushing her fuming husband out the door past Itachi and that snake Shisui.

The look Itachi was giving him was one that he wouldn't forget no matter how concussed his head was, the look of shame, regret and fucking hurt on Itachi face was enough to make Sasuke want to die. Breathing hurt, his face hurt, and his gum's bled and ached as he spat teeth to the floor just as his mother rushed back over to help him.

Worried hands pressed against his arm but he recoiled in fear, pushing himself further away from his mother and under the bed against the wall ignoring the sparks and flashes of pain covering his body. Darkness fell around him as he scurried under the bed in shame, humiliation and utter betrayal; hopefully to never crawl out for he thoroughly believed that this is where all monsters lived, under the bed.

_**[Age Sixteen]**_

Three years had passed and Sasuke was never more feral than ever, he hadn't remembered the last time he'd seen anyone but his mother who brought him his meals and often sat and spoke about anything not that he ever replied.

Under his bed had become Sasuke's sanctuary, dark and secluded he only ever left it for the bare necessities of showering and toilet which he would only ever do when the house was void of life, he often heard his father's voice and occasionally his brothers but he hadn't heard Itachi's for a few weeks not that he cared much.

Staring out around the limited floor view of things he stared at the boxes around him. After been officially 'disowned' and only permitted to live in the room he so choose, it had become a spare room save for the bed he lie under.

Sasuke had become accustomed to the quiet and secluded air he often was in so when there was a shift in his surroundings he knew. Footsteps echoed up the hallway and Sasuke's hair bristled on instinct; the footfalls were too heavy to be his mothers petite feet which only left his father or brother, the door knob jiggled and Sasuke hissed pushing himself further against the back wall of the bed.

The door opened hesitantly and Sasuke watched with fiery heat as the converse clad shoes entered and stopped before the slightly ajar door. Sasuke squinted angrily at the feet, they weren't his father's since he knew it was not something the older man would were which left Itachi or maybe Shisui, Sasuke growled at that.

"I'm only getting something from a box, don't freak out." The voice was deep and melodic and slightly apprehensive as the feet took a step closer to one of the boxes across from his vision.

It was Itachi after all, a flash of the look he last remembered seeing on his brother's face flashed in his mind and he snarled again when Itachi dropped to his knee's before a smallish box but still far away. Sasuke could see Itachi's body up to his collar bone, long hair hung down Itachi's shoulders nearly touching his waist and Sasuke continued to glare at the hesitant man out there.

If Itachi tilted his head slightly he would be able to see Sasuke hiding in the dark of his bed but he didn't, instead he opened the small box and began riffling through it looking for any excuse to distract him from the hate rolling out from under the bed. Sasuke could sense the trepidation from his brother but not the fear, it shocked Sasuke a little since that was the only emotion he could ever remember coming from his brother.

Itachi dropped books to the floor beside him as he continued to rifle through things, Sasuke was itching to crawl closer to see his brother's face he hadn't seen in three years but he didn't; nothing good ever came from following his instincts. Instead he growled and then hissed again, a silent command to hurry the fuck up and get out; where was mother? She was supposed to be protecting Sasuke and yet there was someone threatening him.

"Don't-'Itachi sighed shakily before continuing, Sasuke's ears twitched "-Don't growl at me, I'm not here to hurt you." Itachi pleasant voice spoke again and Sasuke narrowed his red eyes, sniffing warily while still glaring at his kneeling brother.

Stuffing the unwanted things back in the box with barely shaking hands, Itachi moved to gather his book he had piled up only to drop one that went skittering under the edge of the bed. Fear, panic and worry surged through the room from both parties as Itachi sat still for a few minutes, his finger poised half way between the bed and himself, Sasuke considered shoving the book back out into the light but he didn't move he just stared stiffly with his hair bristling in defence.

Slowly as if in slow motion Itachi leant forward to retrieve the book, his face half peering under the bed in trepidation and fear for what he might see, with wide black and red eyes Sasuke stared back in bone shaking anxiety. The years had been good to Itachi, his face had developed more of a sharp defined look and his eyes had become less girlish and more seductive; his brother had become more attractive but he still held that awful personality that had taunted Sasuke as a child.

Growling in fierce warning Sasuke shuffled back further against the wall as his brother continued to stare at him through the darkness his own eyes wide with astonishment and slight surprise though the once frightful fear that haunted his soul as a kid was no longer present. The change of attitude and emotions in his brother threatened Sasuke considerably as he continued to hiss and growl in warning.

"Baby brother…" Was all he said as he fingers reached under the bed towards Sasuke who on instinct and fear having not forgotten the last time he was touched, swiped at the hand like a cornered cut.

Such words had never left Itachi's mouth for as long as Sasuke could remember, it was not something he wanted to hear again especially from the man who had on numerous occasion made him feel as much of an only child he could without completely being gone.

Hissing angrily in fright and slight pain Itachi retracted his hand to inspect the shallow marks residing there, he glared at the younger under the bed without real force that in turn threatened Sasuke more as his teeth snapped and hissed violently in return. A smirk crossed Itachi's features before he gathered his books and the one under the bed, narrowly avoiding another swipe before standing and leaving.

Strong feelings on coiled nervousness and anxiety began to wind down as the door shut with a soft click and the footsteps receded down the hallway. Nausea and unease swirled in his body as he replayed the encounter over in his head, something had changed in his brother and it worried him; years of solitude and self isolation with minimal contact other than his mother was routine and now that system was upset.

Sasuke hadn't liked change and certainly didn't like the forced encounters with his brother that followed in the weeks after the first instant. The second and third time of Itachi's entrances had been much the same as the first, hissing, growling, soft words and staring from a distance away that made Sasuke feel more like a caged animal than he was.

Whatever sick satisfaction Itachi got from coming in and rifling through things which Sasuke believed was a simple excuse to be in here, was beginning to lessen the anxiety. He longer feared Itachi's intentions after the fourth or fifth time he entered, it was more wary than fear as he watched his brothers feet shuffle around the room touching stuff and eventually sitting Indian style against the wall opposite; staring with the same eyes as before.

"You know Otouto…" Itachi called out to him from across the room for the first time in weeks since he started his strange appearances, Sasuke's body stiffened under the unfamiliar name his eyes narrowing to slights of red.

"I think you changing slightly, your hair looks darker then I remember and our skin seems paler-" He stopped his thoughtful observations of the feral teenager under the bed when a deep resounding snarl penetrated from the dark.

"People change when you don't see them for years."Sasuke's deep timbre voice thick with rough and scratchy tones from ill use echoed out from under the confines of the slated bed.

Guilt and simmering shock from his little brother's voice and words rocked Itachi; the softening in Itachi's eyes angered Sasuke. Itachi knew his brother had held anger and emotional scars from his unpleasant childhood and honestly he hadn't expected anything less than the hostile attitude from the boy hiding under the bed.

"I am sorry Sasuke." Itachi's voice dropped in octave or two and a sincere look crossed his face that shook Sasuke from his insides out, the hurt, humiliation and anger riling in his stomach like a maelstrom as he stared at his brothers face.

An indignant sniff of displeasure erupted from the shadowed corner of the room, Sasuke anger rolled out in waves towards the younger. Whatever his brother was trying to prove with his apology wasn't going to fly with Sasuke and he felt angrier than he ever had at the 'sorry' that would never cover the things he had been through because of the man in front of him.

"I treated you bad, I ignored you and turned you away because of my own fears, I shouldn't have done that; It was unfair and injustice." Itachi sincere look and tone of voice hadn't left, inflicting deep lacerations on the boy's heavy guarded heart.

"I am sorry baby brother-"Itachi spoke softly before the door creaked open again and bare petite feet entered.

A soft surprised and slightly worried gasp erupted from the figure who could only have been their mother. Sasuke couldn't see her expression or her body properly to articulate her reaction thoroughly but he knew well enough from years of staring at nobody but her that is was shock, surprise, apprehension and a little fear residing in her. Sasuke growled softly as his brothers face stared up in his mother direction from the same spot he had been occupying for the last few weeks, a flat mask now over his features which annoyed Sasuke.

"Itachi why are you in here?" Her voice was wary and guarded, slightly careful since she didn't want to upset either child but… it was almost taboo for Itachi to be in here and in such a close proximity to the child he had once disregarded and feared.

"I was talking to Sasuke mother; did you want a hand with that?" Itachi spoke his voice that cold flat critical tone he used frequently in Sasuke's memories.

Sensing the trepidation and discomfort for his presence, Itachi moved to stand but his mothers quick flurry of words stopped him.

"No, no, no just stay put I was just bringing Sasuke his lunch…" She trailed off warily moving to her accustomed spot much closer to the edge of the bed than Itachi was permitted.

Folding her legs under her gracefully she set the plate of sliced up tomatoes before her at the edge of the bed, a shimmering wave of bluish black locks unlike either of her offspring came into view as his mothers face appeared in front of Sasuke's view of Itachi.

A smile so beautiful it was almost painful to look at erupted on Mikoto's face as she looked at her youngest, he seemed calm enough and not as if he had been tormented or antagonized. Wonder and suspect questions rose in her as she spoke in her delicate voice to coax the younger out from under the bed. Looking warily between his mother and the older male still seated a good three meters away against the wall had Sasuke edgy with anxiety that he wouldn't of had if he had just been his mother and himself but the look his mother was giving him was near painful to ignore.

Itachi knew his mother was highly suspicious of his presences in Sasuke room but the satisfied and safe look his mother was giving Sasuke had his heart beating hurriedly when he heard the soft scratching of Sasuke's claws against the hard wooden floor as he moved about under the bed.

Whatever bond his mother and Sasuke had was strong enough to encourage the hermit boy out from under the bed in fact it was stronger than his with the woman who gave birth to him; jealously should have taken him but it didn't as he watched the darker but still blue hair of his baby brother emerge from the dark.

A smile graced his features as Sasuke emerged to become fully seated tensely beside their shared mother as she reached to stroke his face, divided between leaning into the touch affectionately and glaring hard at Itachi, Sasuke stared nervously as he reached for the plate of sliced tomatoes beside his mother.

Itachi observed his tense and stiff brother, his hair was considerably long and a darker blue, longer than his own and reaching near the curve of the younger rear, his skin was indeed paler almost a translucent grey and that black mark that once marred the bridge of his nose was completely gone but those freakish eyes still remained, staring narrowly at him.

Clawed finger speared the little slices of tomato before they were devoured by the fanged mouth the juices dripping down his chin as he focused more on the strange look Itachi was giving him; self consciousness crawled up Sasuke throat as he awaited the cruel remarks expected from his older sibling but they never came.

Feeling the tension in the room Mikoto sighed softly turning her soft gaze to her eldest child who starred with a strange emotion on his face at his younger brother. It wasn't fear or hatred or even unsure the way he was looking it almost seemed affectionate which worried Mikoto, clearing her throat tautly she spoke.

"Itachi my darling, this is certainly…unusual of you, I mean you hadn't an interest since…" His mother's voice wasn't nosey nor threatening as she spoke but it trailed off with words unsaid but he needn't them said, it was genuine concern for her youngest, curiosity and a little circumspect hope?

"I was talking to Sasuke, as I said. I'm not here to taunt or cause animosity Mother, just too…talk." Itachi said his eyes never leaving his strange brother whom had diverted his eyes to the almost empty plate.

"Ita-"She started, sighing wistfully before Itachi sat up straighter to speak.

"I wasn't being sordid to him; I've been visiting him for a few weeks now. I have no ill intentions for him so do not worry." Itachi spoke with all seriousness looking in his mother's eyes to avoid looking at Sasuke's apprehensive ones.

Sasuke could see the believing in his mother and he felt a little ill, she was always guliable and naïve when it came to people but he had to admit his brothers words were convincing if Sasuke hadn't prior belief to his brothers cold and heartless personality he too would have fell for the ploy hook, line and sinker.

She looked borderline convinced but still turned to Sasuke for confirmation who eyed Itachi hard looking for any sign of dishonesty, finding nothing but the truth he let out a slight nod and she smiled brilliantly.

"I'm proud of you Itachi." She continued to smile confusing the youngest whom hadn't understood the meaning of his mothers words to Itachi. Standing abruptly she dusted her skirt all the while shocking Sasuke who wasn't prepared for her sudden movement with his anxiety hitting overdrive.

Kneeling before Itachi's crossed legs she embraced his broad shoulders in a motherly hug, whispering a teary thank you into his ear which he replied to by wrapping his arms loosely around his mother. A strange and jealous look covered Sasuke face as he watched the show of affection conversed so easily, such carefree and easy exchanges of affection where unheard of to Sasuke.

"You look a left out Otouto would you like a hug too?" He asked in all seriousness with a hint of playfulness but Sasuke had taken it as mocking and snide.

Barring his teeth in a soul searing hiss he pushed his plate away from him, "I don't want anything from you."

The hostility and harshness coupled with the use of his voice shocked Mikoto as she watched her youngest retreat back under the bed like he had done years earlier. Her heart crumbled a little that day but that little ray of hope in her soul told her not to give up just yet.

_**[Age Eighteen]**_

It had taken two years to build up the vague and very shallow form of trust Sasuke held with Itachi, the long neglected, festering feelings of resentment had taken their toll on the youngest Uchiha and effectively buried themselves deeply into the younger conscious.

A trust that had taken the Uchiha heir on a long and difficult road of numerous injuries and arguments only to be rewarded with little more than less growling, howling and hissing and the permission to sit a little closer on occasion.

Not that Itachi had minded, his brother's cold attitude was something he knew he deserved yet left he didn't, it after all wasn't entirely his fault his brother was like this, and it was partly his father's fault too.

Fugaku Uchiha was not a nice man, unforgiving as the turbulent sea in the middle of a storm and as cruel and callous as the bottom on one's shoe; Itachi had disliked his father for the better part of his teenage years but nowhere close to the hate Sasuke held for the man.

The pure hatred and fear dripping from every pore of the youngest body as he heard the thundering footfalls ascended or descended the main staircase was enough to make Itachi livid. His father's cruel and evil punishment he had dealt to the younger years earlier was still as fresh and raw as ever to the feral boy, a subject Itachi had learnt well to avoid.

"Itachi pay attention, I have a job for you." The said man's booming and thick voice spoke from the kitchen door way, his work boots still on and trudging mud into Mikoto's polished foyer.

Scowling at her husband's disregarded of her hard work, Mikoto looked on with vague interest.

"What is it father?" Itachi's voice was clipped and sharp, cold and emotionless like the war mask he knew he wore.

"I wish to turn the third bedroom into a study, I need it to be empty and cleaned out; and I do mean cleaned out." A resonating sound of glass hitting smart tiles echoed loudly before Mikoto whirled around to stare at her husband.

The third bedroom was Sasuke's bedroom, the one he lived in at all times since he was born. Itachi's blood began to boil, what was his father playing at? He knew as much as the rest of them including his now distant cousin Shisui that Sasuke would not come out nor would he allow himself to be removed.

"Fugaku please reconsider, Sasuke-"Mikoto tried looking at her husband with pleading eyes which were cut down with a furious stare.

"That thing upstairs has been hiding out long enough, he is eighteen now and perfectly fine to leave; I want that room empty and void of that feral by ten am tomorrow. Am I understood?" His voice was like cutting ice, unbreakable and sure as the tide.

"He has nowhere else to go! You can't just throw him out like a-like a-"Mikoto freighted frantically leaving the word hanging and open for the head males next words.

"Like an animal, he has brought himself down to that level on his own and there for should lead the life of such." His words were final and demanding but Itachi felt the urge to argue but his mother beat him too it again.

"He is not an animal, he is your son Fugaku and you will not so much as even treat him as anything less!" The fury of her words was a force to be reckoned with and Itachi felt the fire and passion behind those words as if spoken by the heavens above.

Steely faced and tight lipped, Fugaku looked her straight in the eyes and spoke in his most deadly and unquestionable voice.

"If he is not gone by 10 am tomorrow, I won't hesitate to shoot him myself." The words were final before he looked sternly at Itachi, the stare penetrating him to the core though he hadn't showed it nodded to appease.

His mother spluttered angrily, tears and angry sounds coming from her as she stalked after her sardonic husband who had left via the front door. The weight of the situation weighed heavily on Itachi as he digested the exclamation, how would he even convince the younger too leave? Where would the younger go? He had nobody other than his mother and Itachi, how would he even survive?

Itachi's gut felt sick as he found himself on the steps heading towards the now familiar room soon to be commandeered. Entering the room it was the same as it had been every time he entered, silent save for the scuffling under the bed as his brother's eyes could be made out from the darkness, and smiling sadly he greeted his Otouto.

"Baby brother." Itachi sighed moving to lie on his belly directly in front of the bed, a mere 60cm from the younger beneath the bed.

A low painful whimper came from the under the blanket of darkness, sighing too himself Itachi gathered his wits as he spoke.

"Father had ordered…" Itachi's voice was strained at he swallowed thickly, "…that we, well I remove you from this room, he wants to turn it into a study or so-"Sasuke cut Itachi off with another pitiful whine.

"Itachi, I feel…_wrong."_ Sasuke's voice spoke with a pained tone, completely ignoring what Itachi had just said.

Sighing frustrated at his father, Itachi gritted his teeth and squinted into the darkness doubled from blinds keeping the light from outside away only to hide the already hard to make out features of his brother.

Itachi hadn't seen barely any of his brother since he was sixteen, aside from when he was under the bed and hidden by the darkness did he rarely emerge to sit by their mother anymore when she was in the room and never when he was alone with the elder.

"How do you feel wrong? Are you hungry or sick?" Itachi questioned his brow furrowing slightly, it was nearly unheard of his brother being ill in anyway and the tone of his voice was slightly off compared to usual.

"It feels like my skin is eroding or something, my mouth hurts and my bones ache." He let out a pitiful whine that sound nothing like he had heard before.

"It sounds like the flu; let me feel your forehead?" Itachi spoke in his big brother voice, his fingers reaching tentatively under the bed wary of the scratch or bite he knew would come if he wasn't careful.

Another pitiful moan and trembling fingers guided his hand to the equally burning forehead, frowning deeply Itachi estimated his temperature to be around the 40 degrees* mark. Considering getting his mother and her motherly instincts to deal with the issues he almost kicked himself knowing the woman had followed his father out the door.

The reason he came here echoing in his head, he disregarded it to face his full attention on the obviously sick younger. Smoothing his hand over the hair sticking to his brother's heated forehead, he noted the unusually soft tendrils that had always been thick and bristle like.

"Otouto, father and mother aren't home-"He stopped knowing that it was a lie on his part but continued anyway."- And you have a raging temperature..."Itachi swallowed thickly as his brother tensed stiffly.

"If I ran you a cool bath would you sit in it? It will help with the pain and the hot feeling." Itachi was no doctor but he had recalled his mother once doing that to him when he fell ill with a similar case of the flu as a child.

Sasuke groaned painfully and shifted, retracting his hand Itachi sat up on his knee's to allow his brother the room to emerge. The tell tale sound of scratching nails was dull and set little alarms off in Itachi's mind as he awaited his brothers emergence, a pale and white arm was the first to appear from the shadows followed by and equally pale set of shoulders before a black head of hair emerged.

Falling back on his backside Itachi looked on with astonishment and fear as the boy that crawled out from under the bed was not the boy he had been looking at for eighteen years.

"Itachi, it hurts!" The younger whined fully emerged and staring at him with wide owlish black eyes, no red in floating black.

His brother looked normal, a healthy ivory colour with a little flush on his face, ebony eyes, longish but nowhere near as long as before black hair, no claws and certainly no sign of his once horrific appearance.

"Sasuke what happened to you-"Itachi floundered with wide eyes at the younger who looked offended with a scowl.

"If you going to be an assho-"Itachi shook his head with fervour, speechlessly he reached out hesitantly to touch his brother's face.

Recoiling a little Sasuke frowned his hand swiping at the elder, though the grey clawed hand he was expecting was not in sight. Pale lanky arms with bloodied finger tips met his eyes as he waved it back and forth, determining if it was infact his appendage.

Shock and fear coiled in his stomach as he looked at his other arm only to find it the same, rushing quickly he lifted his shirt and was met with an equally white stomach, retracting and tensing with panic. Blinking rapidly and with confusion he fisted a chunk of his hair in his bloody fingers, blue black strands similar to his mothers entwined around his digits before he made a choking noise and stared at Itachi.

"Itachi, something- something's wrong with me!" He shrieked his finger trembling as he looked at his equally stunned brother.

Staring like he had just seen Sasuke grew two heads Itachi's mouth opened and closed at a loss for words.

"Itachi!" He cried again bringing the elder out of his stunned mullet fixture.

"We need to find mother-"Itachi spoke thickly his finger trembling as he reached for the younger's equally shaking wrist.

Frightened and thoroughly confused Sasuke protested to being dragged out of his reprieve, Itachi although aware of his brother anxiety and opposition to being outside of the room a away from the comfort of his hidden corner continued to tug the struggling and grunting boy with strength he didn't know he possessed.

The panic and fear was dripping from both the Uchiha offspring as Itachi pulled them downstairs, a place Sasuke hadn't been near in five years as he stared wide eyed with anxiety crawling into his throat as he was pulled into the kitchen where his mother stood red faced and yelling at their father.

Sasuke's stomach dropped to his feet as he snarled and attempted to claw at Itachi's grip harder than he needed to staining his bothers pale arms with blood from his torn fingers all to no avail, two sets of eyes turned to them with looks of confusion and turmoil.

"Itachi what is the meaning of this? Who is that boy?" Fugaku spoke sternly with authoritative causing the detained boy to shriek and wail harder.

"Shh Sasuke stop, here!" Itachi spoke hurriedly with his own turmoil as he pulled the struggling and frightened boy against himself both trembling as bad as each other.

Tears welled furiously in Sasuke's eyes as he near sobbed to be let go, "Sasuke? What, how-" his mothers soft voice spoke as she regarded the emotional mess of her sons.

"Let me go Itachi!" Sasuke practically yelled as nausea welled in his stomach while tears dripped harder down his now pale face.

"Mum, make him let go, mum-"Sasuke choked crying pathetically towards his mother who moved closer with trembling hands to touch Sasuke face.

"Itachi I won't ask again, who is this?" His father spoke harshly, looking incuriously at his father Itachi spoke over Sasuke wails.

"Sasuke father, it's Sasuke." Fugaku Uchiha's face changed expression three times, a merry go round of sceptical, shock and then more scepticism before it stopped on a unconvinced look.

"How can this be him? Sasuke is a feral, a monster and an animal; this is-this is a boy!" Fugaku spluttered in disbelief as he watched the younger cling to his beloved wife while still being held close to Itachi.

His weathered eyes ran over the boys figure, it was the right muscle tone to be Sasuke, the same bone structure, the right height and the boy certainly did look similar to Itachi though he lacked the features of the second born; not a patch of grey skin, no strands of baby blue and certainly no strange eyes, fangs or claws.

"My baby what-what happened?" Mikoto asked in a state of shock patting her son's black hair against his head, sniffling and shaking terribly he answered in a shaken voice.

"I don't know-"His finger cringed to her sun dress, marring it with streaks of red from his clawless fingers.

"My skin burned-like it was being torn away and my body ached from the inside out; my fangs fell out and my claw were torn from the nail beds; I don't know what's happening to me-"He choked on a sob in his throat.

"Shh, my baby it's okay" The woman cooed still patting his head, her eyes turning to the thought fixed Fugaku for an answer he surely didn't have.

"I need to make a phone call." Was all the stormy clan head spoke before he stalked out of the room and towards the study room.

Shaking and crying with sheer terror the led Sasuke back up the stairs and to the bathroom to clean his wounds and inspect his new changes. Meanwhile the head of family was riffling through numerous documents belonging to the family, finical records, medical certificates, and important documents before he found what he was looking for.

A small slip of paper yellowed with age from being held in a book for close to twenty years with the name 'Madara Uchiha' and a phone number scrawled neatly across it. Reaching for the phone, thick fingers punched the number in with a shaky hand, ignoring the shrieks and muffled cries circulating around the house from upstairs.

Four rings and a smooth British* accent answered in a low timbre, _"Why, why, why hello dear brother, what do I have the pleasure of this call? Somebody die?"_

Madara drawled in a snobbish voice and Fugaku grunted, "There's been an issue with…Sasuke."

The name sounded foreign and forbidden on his tongue and by the intrigued tch of the tongue from Madara proved that it wasn't anything less than rare.

"_Sasuke? I haven't heard you speak of him in years, tell me how is my darling defected nephew?" _He asked in an amused tone pushing Fugaku's patience to thin.

"Something's changed, he's changed. I need you to come right away." The tone was demanding and Madara knew serious.

"_I'll be there soon."_

…

It was tense and foreboding in the Uchiha household with nobody dare breathing a word save for the shallow ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway corridor. Sasuke was still shaking curled into himself between his mother and Itachi who were equally tense and wary as they stared at Fugaku who sat in the arm chair his fingers drumming against the plush surface while he awaited Madara.

Sasuke's body trembled with emotions, so many things had changed in the short span of a few hours and it was unsettling and enforced that nausea in his gut; the sudden changes in everything he knew, it was hard to digest.

His new looks were the worst however, being the bane of his existence since before he could remember to not having them at all it was an implausible feeling. His father no longer stared with animosity or hate just surprise which angered him to the pit of his core, his mother was sitting closer than he could ever commit to memory and the tight grip his brother had on his hand was something of the unusual too.

A loud knock resounded around the room as Fugaku flew to his feet, stalking briskly towards the foyer as the tension in the room seeped away to fear of the unknown. Soft voice could be heard followed by a booming and smooth laugh that could only belong to Uncle Madara.

Memories of the man flooded Sasuke head; they were vague by still vivid and good. His uncle hadn't condemned him nor had he accepted him, it was a neutral thing that was like an aforementioned piece of bad news; not meant to be spoken about just noted.

The tall man entered the living room with his father, long hair close to Itachi's length, layered and covering part of his face, red eyes similar to is previous ones, aristocratic nose, sharp features and a wicked smirk.

The man looked like a sly, cunning predator as he slinked closer to the couch they sat on his eyes sparkling with pure rapture interest.

"My, my Sasuke my dear nephew you have changed haven't you?" He spoke in a smooth tone a English accent flowing through it.

Itachi stiffened his grip tightening on Sasuke's hand in his, "Well what's wrong with him?" Fugaku irritated voice asked his older brother.

The question irked Sasuke, would his father ever accept him as he was? He disowned, abused and brought him down when he looked feral and now even when he looked at least human his father had the audacity to say there was still _something wrong._

"Such a harsh tone, you should be more patienet dear brother." Madara smirked coyly flicking hiseyes too the stormy male beside him.

"There's nothing wrong with Sasuke, he's just gone through a sort of…" Madara looked thoughtful as he drawled the answer out to watch Fugaku twitch with anger and Mikoto sit eager.

"Puberty." The room was silent save for the breathing and ticking of the hallway clock.

"Puberty? He's gone through _puberty_?" Itachi spoke incredulous and furious at his family's harebrained idea.

"He's eighteen Uncle, puberty hit him years ago." Madara smiled creepily at his eldest nephew and slight look in his strange red eyes.

"His genetics are defected dear Itachi, his body and gene's are different from say your fathers and yours; his puberty isn't the same." Madara explained in an amused tone, that same creepy smile playing his lips.

"It won't come…back, will it?" Sasuke's small voice asked, shifting in discomfort at the onslaught of new information.

A hearty chuckle erupted from Madara as he moved forward to kneel in front of the younger, "No dear Sasuke it won't, it's permanent now. The dull ache in your bones will fade in a few days given the proper rest."

Sasuke's heart seized in his chest as he consumed the words.

'Permanent' and never coming back is was an indescribable feeling in his throat, what would happen now? How would people react to the change? Would everything be the same? Or will it all stop? No more teasing, harsh words, abuse, degrading way of living- so many things filled his head.

"No Mikoto my dear, how about a spot of tea?" Madara asked standing again to his full height, nodding Mikoto scurried from the couch and into the kitchen followed closely by her husband and Madara.

Turning back to the still seated pair Madara winked with a smile before h disappeared from sight around the bend of the wall. Sasuke turned to look at his brother who was already staring at him with unreadable expression, the years of torment and hurt flooded from Sasuke as he flung himself at Itachi.

His smooth arms encircled the elders neck in a tight grip and Itachi couldn't have smiled bigger if he tried, this felt right to have his brother as he should; not hissing and hiding from everything under a bed, it felt good as if he had righted his wrongs.

Eighteen years of misunderstanding, fear, hostility, anxiety and secrets lead to this one moment that Itachi wished had been sooner. Whether Sasuke knew it or not it was unsure but he had taught Itachi something that the man would not forget or ever condemn again; his brother may have looked and often sounded like a feral in his own right but by simply judging and not seeing with all his eyes, he made missed out on a great part of his brother's life.

He would not make that mistake again and vowed to never again base his judgement on what he saw on the outside.

"Sasuke, I love you baby brother."

**The End.**

•••

**40 Degrees – I'm Australian and there for I measure degrees in Celsius. **

**British Madara – I could not resist, I really couldn't.**

**This was a one shot I had done with something like only 4,000 words a few weeks ago and posted before but I hated how short and ill described it was but I loved the idea there for I re-wrote it in great detail and a better ending, at least I hope it's better.**

**It's also my longest piece written in one sitting, I'm not even sure my chaptered stories are this long altogether.**

**Read and Review? I love hearing your opinions. **


End file.
